


Anything But a Dream {Arwen x Fem!Reader}

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Comfort fic, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: A.N: Thank you for the request this was honestly so much fun to work on and reminded me very much of the large crush I had on Arwen a few months ago! I need to write more for her, she’s a lovely character.Pairing: Arwen x fem!ReaderWord Count: 347 (I actually managed to keep it short!!)
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Reader
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180





	Anything But a Dream {Arwen x Fem!Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for the request this was honestly so much fun to work on and reminded me very much of the large crush I had on Arwen a few months ago! I need to write more for her, she’s a lovely character.   
> Pairing: Arwen x fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 347 (I actually managed to keep it short!!)

“To the King!!” You brandished your sword, gathering the attention of the men near you as you charged to Aragorn’s aid.   
“Follow her! Help the king,” came a cry from behind you as the men heeded your words.   
Batting back the spears thrust at you, you wove through the battle as the king attempted to hold his own against a troll. Reaching his side, you fought together, not knowing whether you would survive but that you had to just keep going. Spinning, you ducked a blow and slashed at the troll, distracting it as Aragorn finally killed it. Pausing to nod at him in thanks, you were confused by the look of shock on his face, realizing too late that something was looming behind you. You felt something crash into your helmet, and everything faded to black.  
You blinked your eyes open, eyelids heavy with sleep as you took in the scene around you. You were in a small room, lying on a comfortable bed as sunlight streamed in through the windows. You groaned at the headache, worsened by the bright sun, and sat up.   
Starting as someone entered the room, you blinked in disbelief as the person came into focus.  
“Arwen? You’re here? Am I dreaming?”  
She laughed at you, the melodious sound filling the room.   
“No, meleth nin. I’m here.” She made her way across the room, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before sitting in the chair next to your bed.   
“How are you feeling?” The look of concern on her face was so sincere that your heart melted for her all over again.  
“I’m feeling well, although it would be better if you’d sit here with me for a while.”  
She smiled again and grasped your hand. You pulled her in for another, deeper kiss, and lost yourselves in each other for a moment before she pulled away.  
“My love, I have no intention of being anywhere but here with you.”  
You grinned and settled back into your cushions as she read to you, happy that it was anything but a dream.


End file.
